


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 2





	小哭包

**Author's Note:**

> 茶室

20.  
御马的时候绳子也不能栓得太紧。  
樱井自幼便晓得这个道理，扯得太凶了，马儿会因为过窒息而暴戾，前蹄扬起，嘶鸣几声，搅得人仰马翻亦是常有的事。  
反之，若是掌握了节奏，时快时慢、时松时紧，马儿可一日不闲，驰骋万里。  
那么御发带也是同理。  
大野喉眼儿细、嘴儿小，樱井摁着他的脑袋往下压，手里发带又勒到十成力气的时候，两膝之间的这只马儿便不轻不重的咬了他一口。  
嘶——  
这一口说重不重、说轻不轻，当情趣也成、当反抗也行，牙齿磕到了他最爽的地方，带来火辣辣的痛感，倒也不失为另一种快感。  
但是樱井忒坏，揪住了这份把柄，狠掐住大野的腮帮，说来这手感也是新鲜，大野脸蛋肉软皮薄，这么一捏，还能捏到这里边自己那活儿在哪，硬的、烫手。  
就好像他平日里自己弄似的，樱井全然没控制力道，掐了大野的脸蛋就往自己根部送送。  
大野本就含不住，期间停停歇歇几次，可樱井上了瘾，哪里顾及这些，一点喘息时间都不给他，没等他哭着咳几声，就再捉他下巴，强行撬开嘴巴，将那骇人的烫物撞了进去。  
大野脸上全是自己的口水，又被这坏心眼的少爷蛮力捉弄，这一顶直接顶到了他的喉咙最深处，连带着发酸的鼻尖也磕到茂盛、黑森森的腹肌丛林中，他被撞得眼冒金星，泪花瞬间夺眶而出，合着那些口水，脏兮兮淌了满脸。  
有这么多黏糊潮热的水加持，樱井自然是越发爽利，大野脸哭得越花也越漂亮，脸蛋上的指痕，深深浅浅、粉粉红红，全是自己弄出来的。  
就连这偶被嫩齿硌到的冒失也被勾兑出一种青涩的、无助的、只被自己占取过的韵味。  
大野的表情太诱人，樱井忍不住用手遮住他的眼睛，温热的水不断沾到他的指缝之间，他心念到，这漂亮的马儿可千万不能让别人看了去。

21.  
他只能是我的。

22.  
大野哭得快断气了。  
樱井阴损狡猾，快有感觉了便松了他的下巴，放自己喘几口，正好樱井能就此缓缓，登顶的劲儿过了，又捉他回来继续欺负，樱井全然掌握着节奏，不轻不重地挺动，于是他被足足折腾了一个日仄。  
到了膳点儿，樱井一只手覆在他的头顶，抚摸着他的发髻。  
“饿了吗？”樱井沉声问。  
“唔……”嘴巴被撑满，大野无法开口回答，只能悄咪咪地揉了肚子，从喉咙里发出细软的回应。  
如果他听话一点的话，大概公子会尽快放过他吧。  
公子满意地摸他的脸，擦去他干涸后又复苏的泪痕。  
“那一会儿就乖乖把我的东西吃掉吧。”

23.  
“咕咚。”

24.  
大野果然是匹温顺的马儿。

25.  
晚上就寝的时候樱井躺在床上，大野则卧在他的床下，铺了一层垫子、盖了一卷被子，连枕头都没有，却安安分分地睡着。距离不多不少，正好一尺。  
他是不愿大野睡地上的，樱井府财力富余，小少爷的内室自然不会从简，就算在床上打滚，也容得下两人。  
他命令过，可大野死活不从，气得他把每天午后纾解过的脾气都激发出来，扯着大野的发带朝床上带。  
可大野更倔。  
虽然脸上哭得没一块干净地方了，听他吼身板儿也哆嗦得不行，却依旧把着床底下的那根木雕不撒手，任樱井使出了浑身解数也没能把人哄上床。  
樱井怒极，不解气地朝大野砸一个枕头，骂道：“看不冻死你！”

26.  
夜里真的很冷。  
炉火烧的不够暖，樱井也被冻醒，迷迷糊糊起夜，结果一脚踩到大野的肚子。  
比他的足底还要冰。  
樱井端坐起来，一条腿伸到床下揣了一脚，冷颜斥道：“你不是说自己不冷吗？”  
大野被踢醒，呆呆傻傻翻个身，哼唧一声算是回应。  
樱井又添了一脚，“快点滚上来。”  
大野爬起来，揉了被弄疼的地方，又抬手拂了眼睛，指尖放下的时候，樱井都不用猜——眼尾果然是嫣红一片。  
“公子……”大野刚睡醒时声音又小又黏，像正月里吃的糯米糕，还是红豆馅儿的，“…我不冷。”  
樱井咬牙道：“我冷。”  
“啊？”  
樱井这次直接拎了大野的耳朵，揪起来恶狠狠地骂：“你这根木头！”  
“上来给我取暖！”

27.  
并不是普通意义上的取暖。  
大野以为自己最多是贴着公子睡，或是把公子的手脚放到自己也不甚温暖的肚腩上焐热。  
可谁成想。

28.  
“唔……”  
大野跪在樱井两腿之间，把头埋在被子里，自己那根好端端的发带，明明睡前熨得顺滑而飘逸，又被樱井少爷顽劣地攥在手里，弄得全是褶皱。  
嘴巴被撑得很满，他呜呜咽咽地小声啜泣起来。  
樱井见不惯他那副可怜兮兮的模样，问道，你哭什么，觉得委屈？  
用力捏了他湿润的、弹性全无、快要裂开的唇角，樱井漫不经心地说，这儿是我的。  
又摸了他的头发。这儿也是我的。  
连你整个人都是我的。  
自然你的发带也是我的。  
我把它戴到你头上，便是赏你的。  
现在若我是想蹂它躏它，也是地道的，你能有何怨言？  
大野摇头，乖乖受着樱井的顶撞，连带着把精水和泪水一齐咽回肚子。  
末了，抹净嘴巴，悄声问樱井：“公子……你暖些了吗？”

29.  
樱井心口莫名“咚”了一声。

30.  
他以为自己言重，把人欺负狠了，定要脸上挂着水烦他一番，结果大野这次没哭，反而握了樱井的手，捏捏又放开，摸索到被子里，碰碰樱井的脚掌，又在手上呵气，搓了搓，小心翼翼地贴在樱井脸颊上。  
大野笑起来，眉眼弯弯的，轻轻说了句：“公子，不冷了吧。”  
樱井不由自主摸了摸心口，那里开始疼，和沙场上一刀戳过来见血的那种疼法绝不一样。  
是酥酥麻麻、被什么软木做的刀一下下捉弄的那种疼，连带着肋骨下也发酸。  
他这是，怎么了？

31.  
来不及细琢磨，樱井少爷便被他爹招了去。  
他樱井家主大手一挥：“三日后，你与我同去远征。”  
樱井一怔，半晌，问了句：“去多久？”  
家主眉毛高竖，几乎要翻过来，拂袖不悦道：“为国效力，不问归期！”  
随后便是马不停蹄的准备，樱井甚至未能得闲再回内室。

32.  
樱井府宅坐于北境，一家之主走后，院子里冷清了不少。  
尤其是深冬，仆人们一早备好了炉火与袄子，天没黑就给各院各室送去，可到了夜里还是冷。  
大野睡在樱井床边一尺，边上火炉噼里啪啦地烧着，他翻个身，又坐起来注视着火苗，那簇红尖不断舔舐着鼎盖，越烧越高。  
可是怎么就不暖呢？  
他不是什么怕冷之人，天凉但火炉还没供上、梅雨又漫长的时候，更难捱，第二天醒来被衾是湿的。这种日子他都捱过，可眼下，大野竟然睡不着。  
大野叹了气，掀开被子，把袄子裹在身上，到院子里走走。  
正好碰见几位夜行的丫鬟，擎着小灯，快步走着。  
大野团了团手，拦住一个：“走这么急，可是有什么要紧事？”  
丫鬟答：“老爷要回来了。”  
大野一顿，声音亮了些：“当真？”  
丫鬟点头：“千真万确，前些日子送了快信回来，边关大捷，过不了几日，老爷就回来了。”  
大野没来由地笑起来，跺了跺脚下的雪，踩起来咯吱咯吱得，很是中听。  
丫鬟又作揖道：“小少爷，那婢女先退下了？”  
大野道：“好、好，甚好。”  
他一连说了几个好字，眯起眼睛退着走，鞋尖踢着雪，于是化开后濡湿了一小块，渗到内袜里冰冰凉，可他毫不在意，一路小跑着回了樱井少爷的内室。  
另一个丫鬟远远望着，道：“这就是少爷内室里养的那只……”  
府里无家主，仆人们便散漫了些，嘴巴也闲碎起来，刚刚回大野话的那个丫头接道：“对，就是那只丧家犬。你刚刚还叫他什么，小少爷？方才瞧见没，他还真应了去。可笑。怎么，真把自己当少爷了？”  
另一个丫鬟吐吐舌：“我也就是随便叫叫。这樱井府，谁会把他当少爷啊？比我们还不如的贱奴罢了。诶，你听说了没，老爷这次回来，要整顿府上零用，缩减开支。你说他这种白吃白喝的，是不是第一个开刀啊？”  
丫鬟答：“八成是了。这府里肯护着他的，估计只有我们少爷。”  
“我看不见得，少爷天资娇贵，怎会护着他……”

33.  
大雪那日，樱井府上张灯结彩，府上所有人连带着附近百姓，都拥簇前来。  
队伍很长，人丁攒动，大野袄子被挤掉半边肩，但他无暇顾及，只颠了脚、伸长脖子朝那车马队群看。  
先是士兵、再是小将，后面跟着辅将，最后面才是老爷。  
“诶，樱井家的小少爷呢？”有人扯着嗓子问。  
“没见到啊。”另一个说。  
“怎么回事？这老爷都回来了，少爷怎么没跟着？”  
旁边站着一个驳道：“你们消息也太不便捷了。据说啊，樱井家少爷英勇威风，立下汗马之功，太岁爷招他进宫咯！”  
一人说：“有这等好事？那京城多好啊，要啥有啥，樱井少爷还能回来吗？”  
另一人立刻道：“回来干嘛？京城有的是荣华富贵，还有美人家眷，说不定太岁爷一高兴，把公主许了他呢！”  
那人又道：“那不就成驸马爷了？”  
队伍汹涌，车马冗长，耳廓边纷纷扰扰，众言混杂无法细细辨听。  
可大野站在角落。  
他团着手，将指尖掐个死白。


End file.
